


Beginning with You

by baeconandeggs, Happy_Byun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arrange Marriage, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Byun/pseuds/Happy_Byun
Summary: Chanyeol thinks Jiyeon is the perfect wife for him. But what Chanyeol hadn't thought of was that he would end up marrying her brother.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 36
Kudos: 306
Collections: BAE2020





	1. Prologue: The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE256  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hello everyone! I am a very awkward writer and this is my first BAE. English is not my first language and I am no author. So I hope you will not be too hard on me. Constructive feedback is always welcome and please leave comments so that I know how much I messed up. I hope I did justice to the prompt and If I couldn't please forgive me. Happy Reading!!!

White lilies and purple lilac adorned the venue with the unspoken vow of love and loyalty. It didn't matter that he knew her for a mere two months, but he believes that the base of any relation is love and trust, and their bond has it all. He is a hopeless romantic afterall. He is also a very familial person. He has always been a good son, a good brother and now aims to be the perfect husband for the special one. He wanted to celebrate his special day with only people who are close to his heart. But he also made sure that her guest list was not neglected. He perfected each and every detail of this sacred ceremony. From the flowers to the chairs, from the venue to the menu and of course the perfect pair of rings, that holds the promise of eternity. He made no mistakes to make this day memorable for all the people he holds dear to his heart, including her. He was content but also nervous. His sweaty palms were the indication of his increased heart beat. He was waiting there with hope, hope of a new day, hope of a new future, hope of a new life, all centered around  _ her _ . 

The lights lit up the whole venue indicating the arrival of the bride. He was also waiting, holding his breath for his dream to walk down the aisle. He didn’t keep any ring bearer just to make everything more intimate. But perhaps he shouldn’t have. Perhaps he shouldn’t have made everything perfect, perhaps he shouldn’t have done any of these, and perhaps he shouldn’t have tried to make his dream come true. If falling off the ring from his grip was not enough indication of the tempest going inside him, the pin drop silence was.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: A Walk down memory lane

Chanyeol’s family is perfect. His father is the Chairman of Park Automobiles, a company with a 100 years legacy. His mother is a Professor of Seoul National University. And his elder sister, Park Yoora, is a renowned anchor. In this picture perfect family Chanyeol was the most perfect. Graduated from SNU as a top student, now the CEO of Park Automobiles. Although he came out as bisexual when he was 13, he never had any rumor or scandal that can harm his or his perfect family’s reputation. The whole world knows and accepts this fact about this perfect CEO. He is a filial son, a responsible brother and a perfect leader. 

All he needed was a perfect life partner in his life to achieve the dream of having a perfect family of his own. His family will be full of love and trust just like he has experienced since birth. And to fulfill this dream of his, the Parks decided to marry him off with their acquaintance’s daughter Byun Jiyeon. And they did just that. 

They met for a family meeting and Chanyeol being the perfect son believed that his parents chose the right partner for him. So he gave his all to make it work. And it definitely worked out well. They had numerous dates in two months and eventually they got closer. And being the romantic one Chanyeol popped the question in their 2nd month of knowing each other. For Chanyeol love is something which comes with marriage. With all the small gestures. With all the little things. Little did he know how wrong he was.

On the other hand Jiyeon is the most practical and rational person, if not on earth, may be in the Byun family. She knew exactly where she wanted to be in her 20s from the age of 5. She always preferred luxury over comfort, convenience over happiness. Her dream was a perfect, happy life, and for that Park Chanyeol seemed to be the best option. So she met the family and tried to work things out. After all it was her dream that was on stake. 

Her family is successful. By success they meant their net worth. And for them partnering up with the Parks was the best deal they can ever ask for. This marriage was a stepping stone for increasing their net worth. So they didn’t hesitate to say yes for the marriage to take place as early as possible. 

Everything was going according to the plan but life has its own course. Sometimes what you never think is important might be the key to your destiny. Perhaps this is what happened with the Byuns and the Parks, or maybe I should say Chanyeol and Jiyeon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Inevitable

Chanyeol was waiting for his destiny, or so he thought, to walk down the aisle. He was waiting for his perfect dream. In his crisp gray suit he was waiting to have a glimpse of her ivory dress. He was waiting for many things but he never was prepared for  _ this _ . 

The door opened with the announcement of the bride’s entry. The person was standing in crisp ivory clothes, holding the bouquet with trembling hands. Short in breath as if they ran 100 miles to reach here. The eyes were devoid of any emotion but maybe there was a glimpse of helplessness or the cry of help, who knows. So shrugging off all the inhibitions the feet stepped forward, going towards the perfect man, the perfectly decorated altar and maybe a perfect marriage.

The whole venue was adorned with silence. It seems as if everyone was in a trance. The first one to break the silence was the pastor who was utterly confused with the situation. 

“Where is the br…”

“It is okay. Continue just like you were supposed to...Please.” 

And the pastor understood Mr. Byun and proceeded to bless the couple.

The venue was now like a sea where words were like waves breaking on the beach. But only one person seemed not to hear those sounds. He was confused, angry, frustrated and most importantly...hurt. Hurt with the fact that his perfect plannings were nowhere near perfect now. His perfect destiny was not there. He was not waiting for this person. He was standing like a statue. Even when someone, maybe Mr. Park or his friend Kyungsoo, handed him the fallen ring, he was quite not present. Maybe he was but not his mind or even soul. The ceremony continued and ended with one last sentence.

“I announce Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun now lawfully wedded Husbands.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 3: The Aftermath

The marriage was done. How Byun Baekhyun took his sister’s place Chanyeol didn't know, no, actually he doesn’t want to know. He didn’t have the courage to ask. They were now in their honeymoon suite; it was a gift from Yoora. Baekhyun was sitting on the couch looking outside the glass wall, watching the city lights. Chanyeol was taking a shower right now, or so he assumed. He does not have any idea what was going inside that person’s mind. Chanyeol was an open book but now he seems to be a book written in a foreign language. The pages were open but the words were difficult to read. When Chanyeol came out of the shower he went straight out without sparing a glance at Baekhyun. But again, who can blame him? His whole life got twisted and he doesn't have any idea why. 

_ “He might be really angry at me.”  _ Baekhyun tried to reason out. But who was he fooling? He was also upset the same way, if not more than Chanyeol. He was also stuck in a marriage that was forced upon him. He knew what he had signed up for, but maybe he hoped that there would be confrontation, maybe screaming would ensue but the silence was not something he hoped to have. Because in silence all the demons come out to eat him up. He hates silence. 

  
  


Chanyeol went to the bar of the same hotel. He wanted to leave everything and hide himself but the rational side of him knew Baekhyun did not deserve his wrath. He was wallowing in his despair when Kyungsoo and Sehun showed up. They were his childhood friends, they knew how his brain works. So he was not surprised to see them but got more depressed because it reminded him of Jiyeon. He thought Jiyeon and he had ‘the connection’. He thought she would be with him in his downfalls but who knew she would be the reason for all of his hell. 

“You should not do this. He did nothing wrong and you know that Yeol.” Kyungsoo always liked Baekhyun as a person. He loved the way Baekhyun perceives life. He was carefree, true, but Kyungsoo never thought he would be this...selfless or should he say reckless. 

“And what exactly am I doing Soo? Huh? He did nothing wrong. Okay. Great. I give you that but what did I do wrong? What fucking damn wrong I did?”

“Yeol relax. Soo didn’t mean it that way. Come on Soo not now please.” Sehun knew this would not end well so he had to interrupt. 

“Yeol you did nothing wrong. But you just cannot not do anything about it and just drink the night away.”

“Then what should I do Mr. Always Right Soo?”

“Go Fucking talk with him Yeol. Ask him why he did this. What happened and why?”

“And he will tell me?”

“Why not Chanyeol?”

Sehun was now getting serious and Chanyeol knew that by the way he called his full name.

“I can’t do this alone. I am scared to know that this..all this chaos might be my fault. I am scared that I scared her away with my dreams. I am just scared guys.” He was breaking down and that was expected but what they did not expect was to meet a not so affected Baekhyun.

They knew what exactly Chanyeol was feeling, so they went to Baekhyun together. Kyungsoo liked the said boy and hoped, actually believed that he was also suffering. However when they reached the suite they found Baekhyun all dressed up, as if he was going out. 

“Are you going somewhere?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably. Also his knitted brows gave away the fact that he was trying to suppress his anger perhaps. 

But Baekhyun was not scared or ashamed or at least that is what he made them believe. 

“I am going to the club, I heard they have the best DJ. you wanna join?”

“You were going clubbing when everything is a mess! When Chanyeol is suffering for your family and especially that sister of yours. How could you?”

Kyungsoo was going hysterical and Sehun tried to calm him down. But in that chaos they failed to notice the pair of eyes stuck on Baekhyun’s. 

“It is enough Soo. He can do whatever he wants.”

Chanyeol’s statement baffled them and Baekhyun was surprised beyond words.

“What are you saying Yeol? Anyways, he needs to cancel his plans because we need to talk. Right Baekhyun? You won’t mind cancelling your precious plan, right?” The sarcasm and venom were clear in Soo’s voice. But Baekhyun responded with a smile.

“I can but I won't. Before you start screaming again Kyungsoo let me tell you why. This is our matter if you failed to realize. And I do not like to share anything regarding my personal life with just anyone.”

“Anyone? Just anyone? I thought we were friends Baek?” Sehun was really hurt. He became really close with the said boy over the past two months. They share the same interest and he thought there might be a chance to develop this closeness into something else. But now he is not sure anymore.

“I am sorry if I sound rude Se, But I am not comfortable enough to share what happened tonight with anyone else before I share it with Chanyeol. If he asks me anything I will answer, in fact I was waiting to do so but...” He glanced at Chanyeol with maybe sadness or disappointment Chanyeol doesn’t know. All he knows is that he didn't feel good the way Baek was looking at him. 

“I can tell you everything but he deserves to know first. After that he can decide what to do. I am really sorry.”

Understanding dawn upon Sehun and he took his leave with Kyungsoo. All he hoped for was that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had ‘the talk’. 

  
  


“Why did you just leave Sehun? How could he do this to Chanyeol?” They were at the roof of the hotel, they were also staying there with the couple as they were supposed to have a surprise party for Jiyeon but for obvious reasons that got cancelled. 

“Soo I know Baek more than any of you so just trust me okay, please.” 

“And how do you know him better than anyone else? Huh? We all met him at the same time. So how did you two get so close? What did you observe him from far like a star struck romeo?” Soo was looking into Sehun’s eye when it struck “Oh my God. You do not. Se that is ….”

“Twisted? Fucked up? I know. Just don’t ….let’s not remember this anymore please.”

Soo was not an insensitive person. He knew when to stop so he did. He stopped, not just questioning Sehun but also his little crush on his best friend.

“Oh God Please let tomorrow bring something good.” is all Soo could wish with the rising sun.

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 4: The Wedding Night

After the duo left the room Chanyeol went inside without sparing any glance at Baekhyun. Baekhyun was shocked to be honest. 

_ Why is he so calm. Noona said otherwise. What is he thinking? What does he want me to do? _

Baekhyun was so engrossed in his thinking that he failed to notice that his  _ husband  _ was now staring at him intently from the other side of the room. So when he suddenly met his eyes he screeched, in a not so cool way.

“Oh God don’t do that again.”

“Do what?”

“Staring creepily”

“So do you want to talk now? Or not?” Chanyeol was irritated but then Baek was too.

“Why are you asking like this? I was not the one who left without saying anything and got drunk.”

“That is none of your business.”

“Then whether I want to talk or not is none of your business too.”

One was a little drunk and the other was upset and both of them were hurt. So it was natural that their feelings would not let them be rational and that was exactly what was happening now. They both wanted to talk it out and may be, may be think of a future but right now they were only annoyed at each other and this annoyance is stopping them from everything, like having a simple discussion.

  
  


The staring battle was the only fight they had, actually that was the only interaction that happened between them till now after the ‘wedding’. Baekhyun was done with his shower too, yes he cancelled the plan to go out because he was too angry and may be also because he didn’t want to leave Chanyeol alone but he won’t accept. The Main problem was that the suite was for newlyweds so naturally there was only one bed. Okay I know couch is also not bad to sleep on but you see the actual problem is that Chanyeol asked to decorate the suite a little differently. So all other furniture apart from the bed was a simple set of chairs and table for breakfast, no other furniture was there. The space which is normally designed for the guests to come and wait perhaps was not here. Chanyeol actually decorated it into a mini movie theater as he planned an elaborate ‘honeymoon date’ including movies, star gazing, a little party and also some other things. 

Baekhyun of course knew, he was one of them who helped Chanyeol with the preparation along with Sehun and Kyungsoo. So either of them had to sleep on the floor in that makeshift movie theater. Now Baekhyun was okay with it but as he was really annoyed so he decided to be a little difficult. 

“Where am I gonna sleep? I am tired and need to rest.”

Chanyeol was shocked that the other talked with him. He pointed at himself and asked “You are asking that to me?”

“Who else is here, Park?”

He cleared his throat “Your problem not mine. I'm gonna sleep here on this bed as My sister paid for this.”

“And?”

“This is for me and my wife”

“And I am your husband”

The air suddenly became uncomfortable for both of them so to avoid the awkwardness Chanyeol asked for another room and was about to go there when Baekhyun stopped him.

“I will take the other room. You stay here.”

Chanyeol took a few seconds to respond and by the time he said “okay” in a mild voice, Baekhyun was out of the door already. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 5: Honeymoon

So the honeymoon suite was just the beginning, Chanyeol had planned a three days two nights Japan trip for their real honeymoon. Of course it was a surprise for Jiyeon and Baekhyun was the one who worked on the itinerary. He picked all the worth-your-stay places for the couple. A perfect balance of indoor and outdoor activities. Chanyeol was really impressed with the plan and he never failed to mention how happy he was to receive the help form Baekhyun. 

The situation was not ideal but both Parks and Byuns wanted them to go to this mini gateway as there will be much more commotion when they return. After all, the great CEO Chanyeol got himself into a scandal. So the pair of husbands reluctantly agreed to go but with a simple condition.

So their destination was Karuizawa which was a popular couples resort town. It was perfect for any season, picturesque cherry blossoms in the spring, lush nature in the summer, gorgeous foliage in autumn, and a snowy wonderland in the winter. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol’s obsession with skiing so he chose this place. He didn’t really think of Jiyeon much as she doesn’t really care about nature and things like this, as long as she is comfortable. 

They just reached the resort that Baekhyun booked for  _ their  _ honeymoon. 

Now the place was selected to surprise Jiyeon but Chanyeol was beyond mesmerized. He just knew the name of the place and decided to explore it together with his wife. He trusted Baekhyun’s choice. On the other hand Baekhyun was not new there. He came here once but that story is for some other time. 

“Wow, Baekhyun this place is awesome. How did you know about it? I mean look at all the snow. Wow. Jiyeon would have been so happy don’t you think?”

The moment he finished the sentence something shifted in the air. Baekhyun knew what to expect, that man was head over heels for his sister after all. So he did what he does best, ignored the remark and went inside the villa leaving a now not-so-happy Chanyeol behind. 

Their villa had one master bed, one guest room, a nice living room and a nice kitchen with a dine-in area. Baekhyun took the guest room without asking or discussing as he knew what was in the master room. So when Chanyeol cursed out loud he knew he had to go and check on that man.

“Why are you cussing?”

“What, these, um, what? How?”

The whole room was filled with pictures of Chanyeol and Jiyeon, flowers, candles, some gift boxes and in the center of the bed were perfectly placed outfits for some formal ball.

“You asked me to make this romantic so I did. You were supposed to have dinner at the restaurant tonight and enjoy a prom night.”

“Prom night?”

“You said to Jiyeon that you wished you two were childhood sweethearts so that you could have had more time together and more memories or stuff like that. So I planned this. This part was actually Jiyeon’s idea. It was supposed to be her surprise for you. I forgot to cancel it yesterday.”

Chanyeol’s laugh startled Baekhyun.

“You want to say that you didn't know this was going to happen?”

“What do you mean?”

“You and Jiyeon never keep secrets from each other. You are her knight in the shining armor, you can do anything and everything for her. This is not me, Jiyeon told me all of these. And here you are saying you didn’t know she will leave me like this? And I have to believe this?”

His exhaustion was visible on his face. He sat on the bed and threw away the things on the bed onto the floor.

“Why did she do that? Can’t you tell me at least? I have the right.”

After a few seconds Baekhyun sat beside Chanyeol.

“I always liked how calm and composed you are. I thought your nature will bring stability for Noona. She is practical but she is also very naive. Her heart is like a five year old’s. She does what her heart tells her to do. Maybe that’s why she left”

He looked at Chanyeol just when Chanyeol turned to see him.

“I know you won’t believe me but it was not your fault. It was no one’s fault. So don’t ever think you caused it. There are things that sometimes we fail to see. Maybe you missed the clues. I am not blaming you for this. And the wedding fiasco, you know it was the only way out right?”

Chanyeol couldn’t answer instantly. He was staring at Baekhyun, in the eyes, maybe trying to find sincerity. He shook his head, “I know but I can’t accept it, not so fast. I need time, we need time.”

“True.” they both looked away from each other. The silence was not that suffocating anymore.

  
  
  


The next day Baekhyun woke up first and ordered breakfast for him. He wanted to order for Chanyeol too but he thought it would be too prying so he decided against it. 

When Chanyeol woke up Baekhyun was on the phone cancelling something. When Chanyeol asked, he said that it was the reservation for the ski resort. 

“Why are you cancelling it?”

“I figured you won’t be following the itinerary I prepared so..”

“Why won’t I?”

“What?”

“I mean we are here right. So let’s use this chance to relax and enjoy a bit. When we go back you know things will get difficult.”

Realization dawned upon Baekhyun and he resumed the call

“I am sorry but we won’t cancel it. Thank you.”

“So What is first on our list Mr. Byun?”

Baekhyun was taken aback by the change in Chanyeol’s behavior so he took more time to answer than needed. 

“First you need to eat, I suppose, so order something. I need to make some calls. Then maybe we can go out and visit some places.”

“Sure” with that he left to call the room service.

_ What happened to Chanyeol? _

  
  


Just like Chanyeol suggested, they went for sightseeing and also went to the ski resort. To be honest It was Chanyeol’s way to ask forgiveness for the way he behaved with the other. He felt bad for treating Baekhyun the way he did. He liked the other for his nature and always thought they could be great friends. And now that they are in this situation, they need each other's support to overcome this. The other reason, which he refuses to believe is that Baekhyun is Jiyeon’s brother, whom she adores dearly. So he just can’t treat him the way he did. The day went surprisingly well. Baekhyun too thought whether they would have been friends if all of these didn’t happen. After returning to the villa both of them retired to their beds with an orchestra of thoughts in their minds. 

The next day they woke up to Sehun and Kyungsoo’s visit. The condition that they proposed was that they need their friends to be with them. Who will want to have a honeymoon with a stranger, right? After Sehun and Kyungsoo came, the main problem started as there were only two rooms in the villa. So after a quick discussion Sehun went to Chanyeol’s room and Baekhyun had to share the room with Kyungsoo. Soo was not happy with the situation as he was still a little annoyed with what Baek said to him the other night. However, he knew that this was the only option they had. 

The rest of the trip was well uneventful. They roamed around, ate delicious food, had so much fun that they almost forgot the tragedy, almost. Until the last night of their stay. They were having drinks and little chit chat when suddenly someone brought a beautiful cake with ‘you are my forever’ written on it. This was Chanyeol’s last surprise for Jiyeon on their honeymoon, when he was planning to tell Jiyeon that she was his only forever. Baekyun didn’t know this and Chanyeol forgot to cancel it. But the most shocking thing was the person who brought the cake. A very handsome man with a dazzling smile, who was now staring at Baekhyun as if no one else was there.

“Missed me baby?”

  
  



	7. Chapter 6: The Twist

“Missed me baby?”

As everyone was stunned Kyungsoo decided to take matters into his own hands, so he started with basic questions, “Who are you? And why are you here? This is a private place Mr…”

“I am Jongin, but you can call me Kai. I am sorry to come here uninvited but the matter was serious. I apologize.”

“What…”

“What are you doing here Nini?” Baekhyun stopped Kyungsoo with his question.

Jongin stepped closer to Baekhyun and to everyone’s surprise he hugged him, “Hyun why did you not call me? You knew I could have helped.”

“It is okay Nini, let’s not talk about it now, please.”

Jongin knew when to stop. 

After their reunion Baekhyun introduced his best friend to everyone. When the party resumed Sehun asked Baekhyun to talk privately.

When they left for the terrace they didn’t notice that someone else also left the room after them.

“What happened Se?”

“I know this will sound stupid but I can’t keep it in anymore. Baekhyun, remember I told you about my crush?”

“Hmm. You were about to ask him out on a date.”

“Yess, but umm...okay listen, don’t judge just listen. I don’t expect you to answer now or actually you don’t need to answer ever. It's not a question it is just..” 

“Se breath.”

“Okay. So that person is, I mean was, actually is…”

“...”

“You.”

“...”

“Oh God Baek don’t just stare at me please say something. I am not asking you to date me but may be a reaction…”

“Se...I don’t know what to say. I am sorry if I did something to lead you on.’

“No no, Just no Baek. You are just so amazing that it was inevitable. This is just me. I wanted to ask you out on the wedding but...so I thought we can talk about it later. Maybe when everything is sorted and maybe I thought that there will be a chance. But today when Jongin came I knew I would never have a chance. So I just wanted to reduce the burden of my heart I guess.”

“What about Jongin?”

“I mean, I know you have something with each other so I don’t wanna ruin that. I respect you and our friendship. I thought my hidden feelings might ruin it so I spilled. I just hope we are okay?”

“Se Jongin and I..”

“You called me baby?”

“Hey Jongin”

“Hey call me Kai, Sehun was it?”

“Yes. Got bored?”

“Oh no, just Hyun was taking too much time so I came to look for him.”

“Oh sorry we just had something to talk about. We are done anyways so enjoy. I will see you downstairs Baek.” with that Sehun left the two alone.

“He likes you”

“Wow you are a genius.”

“This is why you love me.”

“Why are you here Nini?”

“I said it already, you were taking too long”

“Here as in here, in Japan. And when did you come back? Everything okay there?”

“Yes. I took care of everything as you wanted and came back to you. I knew my baby needed me. Now be happy I am here.”

“Thank you Nini.”

“Anything for you.”

On the other hand Kyungsoo was not happy to see Jongin being overly affectionate to Baekhyun “Who is this cartoon? And why is he always with Baekhyun?”. Since he knew Sehun’s feelings for Baek he thought this would hurt Sehun. Sehun just shrugged. When Kyungsoo turned to Chanyeol he knew he had to answer. 

“He is Baekhyun’s childhood friend. They grew up together, neighbors, same school, same college, same dorm, same room and they were never apart from each other. Then Jongin had to go abroad due to his family business so they hadn’t met for six months. So he missed his baby so much that he can’t stay apart for one more minute.”

The look on Kyugsoo’s face forced him to continue.

“These all came from Jongin. I just repeated what he told me before”

  
  


The next morning Baekhyun woke up to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s bickering. 

“You knew this then why didn’t you tell me?”

“He said he will talk to you.”

“But he didn't Soo. Tell me what happened?”

“Come on Chanyeol he will be back in a year, why are you making it a big deal? He left for two years before.”

“Yes. And you were miserable that time Soo.”

“Yeol don’t…”

“What happened to Se? Where did he go?”

“Oh Baekhyun you are up. Soo and I was too loud sorry.”

“Where is Sehun?”

“He is leaving for the USA tonight so he had to leave early. He left a letter for you. Here.”

“Thanks Soo.”

Chanyeol was confused.  _ Why did Sehun leave him a letter? _

  
  
  
  


“ _ Dear Baek, _

_ Sorry I left unannounced. My family needs me there. I will be back with a brand new heart so don’t worry too much. And don’t feel guilty. I didn’t tell anyone about our last night’s talk. I hope you won’t also. I don’t want things to get too awkward. Can it be our little secret, please?” _

_ Take care Baek. Please be happy. Just know that I will always have your back, after all I am your friend, right? _

_ Your Se _ ”

_ Idiot. Nini is not my boyfriend. _


	8. Chapter 7: Flashback

Baekhyun was in sixth grade. He was a nice kid, mischievous but not evil. He was everyone’s favorite. He was a humble, kind, straight A student. Everyone adored him, other than Kim Jongin. For Jongin Baekhyun was just a pretentious rich kid. He was jealous. Jongin was hot tempered, easily triggered, always got into trouble, in one word a total disappointment. When everyone was avoiding him one person thought, no believed, that there was something behind all these jerk behavior and that was Baekhyun. So when everyone was avoiding Jongin like plague Baekhyun was constantly following him, poking him, asking help from him or helping him. Jongin was beyond irritated, he was fuming with anger. So that day like any other day, Baekhyun was following Jongin. They were in the middle of the road when Jongin stopped walking and turned to him.

“What do you want?”

“What?”

“Why are you following me?”

“I am not. I am going back home.”

“In the same direction as mine?”

“Yes, Jongin. Don’t you know we are neighbours?”

Now that was news to Jongin. Since he moved into this damn neighborhood, leaving all his friends behind, he never actually tried to explore. He was angry and hurt that he had to leave his dance school and his friends, so he was acting like the way he did as an act of rebelling against his parents. It has been 6 months and he still couldn’t accept it. So when he heard that they were neighbors he somehow didn’t like it. Maybe he was just angry or embarrassed that he didn’t know this and accused Baekhyun, so as a defence mechanism he started arguing.

“So what? Use the other road. Oh God! Why are you so annoying? I don’t want to be your friend, ever. Alright?”

While he was shouting at the other he failed to notice that the light went green and a car was approaching fast. The next thing he knew was that he was pushed to the ground and the last thing he heard before passing out was a loud crashing noise. When he regained his sense he was in a hospital. When he asked what happened he got to know that his friend was in surgery.

So this is how baekhyun got hospitalized for almost half a year, went under multiple surgeries, had to walk on crutches for almost a year as his legs had multiple fractures along with his hands and ribs. So when baekhyun was hospitalized Jongin apologized and was ready to do anything. What he did not expect was Baekhyun’s weird demands. Like asking for ice cream in the wee hours or watching a film with him or sneak food in the hospital.

That was the start of their friendship. Jongin’s guilt, Baekhyun’s selflessness and may be their destiny brought them two together. From then they were never apart. Baekhyun had to repeat the year so Jongin also did, Baekhyun wanted to study fashion designing so Jongin also tried to follow that but then realized he was not good at it so he took photography in the same university. 

Baekhyun came out when he was in 9th grade. Jongin also said that he was interested in boys just to support him. Baekhyun was there when Jongin had his first heartbreak, Jongin was there when Baekhyun’s world fell apart. They were there for each other in their worst times, they fought together against all odds. They are each other's life support. They are best friends.

Baekhyun was so engrossed in his memories that he failed to notice the presence of another person beside him. Chanyeol has never seen this look on Baekhyun, he was looking content. He couldn’t help but ask, “What are you thinking so hard about?”

“Uh?”

“What? Did Sehun say something serious?”

“Umm no just goodbye. I was just thinking about the past.” He smiled remembering his thoughts. 

“About what?”

“Jongin.”

And Chanyeol stopped asking. 

  
  



	9. Chapter 8: Back Home

The moment they reached Seoul all hell broke loose. Reporters were camping in the airport, even outside their offices and homes. The next week passed in a blink with press conferences and meetings. The newlyweds were exhausted just like their families. They were under constant scrutiny of the media. Baekhyun hated this kind of life. He was never really fond of all the limelights he received. This is why when he started his own fashion brand he made his manager, his long time friend, the face of the brand. Though the brand was all he but he decided to be in the shadows. To be honest this was not actually a difficult thing to do. He has been living like this all of his life. But now, the tranquility is broken. He feels like running away but he knows he can’t. He can never run away, neither from others nor from himself. 

  
  


It was after another hectic day that Baekhyun decided to talk with Chanyeol about things. He knocked the door of the bedroom lightly.

“Yes”

“Chanyeol, you busy?”

“No. you need anything?”

“Can you come out for a bit, I wanted to talk about something.”

“Okay, coming in 5”

They were now sitting in the living room, rather uncomfortably, as they were still not used to staying alone with each other. Kai wanted Baek to stay with him but they decided against it as the media is still in an uproar. 

“So..’

“Yeah...So what do you plan to do?”

“About what?” 

“Us?”

“What about us?”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and started, “Chanyeol, we can’t just go on like this right? I mean look we were not supposed to get married, it was all just a big mess. I know you are not happy and it is understandable, but what is next? We can’t just go on like this right? We both need to go back to our lives.”

All of these were true, all of these were what Chanyeol should have thought first, but somehow hearing it from the other didn’t sit well with him. He started to get annoyed. And an annoyed Chanyeol was never rational.

“So what do you want me to do? Leave the house and stay somewhere else or you want divorce right now? Don’t you think you are being a little selfish? We are not meant to be and I totally agree with you but can you just think about others for once? Mrs. Byun was right, you are just too selfish to see the bigger picture.”

“What are you talking about chanyeol? When did I say these? I just wanted to know….”

“Cut it out. I know what you meant, so don’t worry you will be free soon. Just wait for six months and you can go back to your life. Let the press cool down a bit and the merging be done, then we can get divorce or whatever you want.’

Baekhyun wanted to say many things, ask many things but he chose against it.  _ No one will believe me anyway. _

So he also did what he does best, going with the flow, being the person what others think he is.

“Great. But as we are stuck in this house for six months we need some basic agreement so that we can live without killing each other.”

“Wow, now I need to live by your rules? In my own house?”

“It will be over in six months Chanyeol. You can do this, right Mr. Park?”

“Great. So what are the rules?”

“Just two, respect each other and do not meddle in my life. I will do the same. Easy isnt it?”

“Cool. Done. Now can I go back to my room? I am dead tired with cleaning up teh mess your family made. So excuse me.”

This was one week ago when they had that conversation. Since then they have managed to avoid each other, or mostly Baekhyun. He would leave before Chanyeol and return after the latter retired to his room. Chanyeol also was happy that he doesn’t have to see the selfish person. He couldn’t believe it when he heard that Baekhyun agreed to the marriage after Jiyeon disappeared, because he wanted to be good to his father. He could have stopped the madness but he agreed, and for what to be the hero in everyone’s eyes.  _ How pathetic _

So when one evening Chanyeol came back home to Baekhyun waiting for him it freaked him out. Turned out that Yoora, his sister came to visit so Baekhyun out of courtesy kept her entertained. 

“Why are you here Noona?”

“I told you Baekhyun he forgot, see.”

Baekhyun just returned her smile.

“What did I forget?”

“Next saturday we are having my house warming party, so I came to invite Baekhyun. I thought he wouldn’t know and it would look bad to just invite him over the phone so I came instead. But guess what, he knows but my own brother...This is not done.”

“I am sorry Noona, you know how things are right?”

“Chanyeol, always look ahead when you walk not behind, or else you will trip.”

“..”

“Anyway I was about to leave but Baekhyun said you will be home soon so I waited. See you on staurady, don’t be late. And baekhyun”

“Yes Ms. Park.’

“It is noona for you but we can work on that slowly. Don’t be late okay and no excuses. So I will be going now. Take care both of you.”

“Drive safe Ms. Park”

When Chanyeol returned after seeing her off, Baekhyun has left already. 


	10. Chapter 9: All The Little Things

For the past four months that they are living together Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun was not a bad person, in fact he has so much warmth to offer that it is crazy. He cares for everyone around him, be it the maid or their driver. Be it the florist next block or the neighbors, he was friends with everyone. Everyone except him. The situation between them was not bad, it improved since Yoora’s party. They went there together, Baekhyun fulfilled every responsibility as his husband, though he was not bound to. Baekhyun even prepared a gift for Yoora which Chanyeol of course forgot. That day at the party Chanyeol apologised for being rude the other day and since then they were...civil. However, Baekhyun never tried to be friends with him and neither did Chanyeol. It even took around a month when Chanyeol came to know that Baekhyun doesn't work for the Byuns, rather he has his own brand with Kai.

Chanyeol didn't realise when but he started to notice all the little things that Baekyhun does. Like waking up before Chanyeol was not solely to avoid him rather he was just a morning person. Or like Baekhyun avoiding eating foods that have cucumber in it. He also noticed how caring Baekhyun was. Chanyeol had dust allergy since he was a child. He would have swollen eyes, sore throat and breathing problems. One day when he returned home he found the latest air purifier in his room with a simple note,

“ _ I don’t want to be sick for you _ .”

And for the first time Chanyeol felt warm in his heart. 

Chanyeol noticed much more. Like how his favorite food was served almost everyday unlike before. He also noticed how there were new plants almost in every corner of the house. And not just things he also noticed Baekhyun. Like how Baekhyun’s hair looks soft or how he smells like apple and vanilla, or how his smile can light up the whole room. He also found out that Baekhyun was really an introvert and a homebody. He also found out that he can never say no to Jongin. Now that was something which he was not happy to find out. 

There were also other things. Like there was one time when Chanyeol forgot to take his car keys when he was about to go inside to get it he spotted Baekhyun rushing over him.

“How can you be the CEO when you can’t even organise yourself?”

With that he shoved the keys to him and went back. Chanyeol found himself smiling to this memory for the whole day. 

There was also a time when Chanyeol sprained his right arm during his weekend basketball game. Ha had to wear a cast for 1 week. So when he called his secretary the next day to cancel his schedules he was informed that his whole week was cleared of any schedule. Turned out Baekhyun was the one who requested this. So that whole week Baekhyun also stayed at home and just went for one meeting. Chanyeol never felt more at home before. 

  
  
  


“So how is living with Chanyeol?” Baekhyun was out with Jongin for coffee. They were now in line to order.

“Nini, why are you asking this?”

“Baby, no secrets, remember?”

“There are no secrets.”

“...”

“Okay. Living with Chanyeol is easy. Chanyeol is responsible, caring and a true gentleman. He can be a child sometimes though. He keeps forgetting things, his taste in food is like a child. He needs new things everyday or he will not eat properly. Do you know he can play drums? I knew he was good with guitar but not this. He can be careless when it comes to himself. I mean who sprains his arm in basketball?...”

“Sir what would you like to have?”

“One americano please.”

“Wait a minute, Baekhyun!”

“What?”

“You don’t drink americano.”

“Yes I know, this is only for people like Chanyeol, tasteless.’

“Then why did you order it?”

“...”

“.....”

“Shit” 

  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10: The Fault In Our Stars

It was their six month anniversary. The Parks decided to throw a party to celebrate. After all this was the first party after the merging of the companies. Everyone was enjoying the party. Baekhyun was sitting with Jongin after doing the mandatory greetings. Chnayeol was also busy attending the guests. So when he returned to his table Yoora cornered him.

“So when are you telling him?”

“Telling whom and what?”

“Baekhyun, that you like him.”

“Pfft What even?”

“Don’t act smart Yeol. I know you. The whole time you were glaring at the poor Jongin.”

“When did I?”

“Chanyeol, Don’t waste your chance.”

  
  


The party was halfway through. The dance was about to start. As usual the couple was to open the dance. When they were dancing Chanyeol started to talk,

“You look good today”

“Thanks, you too.”

“Baekhyun, can we talk?”

“We are talking.”

“No, I mean after the party.”

“What happened?”

“You know how we had to get married and why. I know you didn’t mean any harm, at least now i know that. These past months were nice. I felt happy but our start was not right. This was all a big mistake. What I mean to say is…”

“Chanyeol, I am back.”

“Jiyeon”

And Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jiyeon was back. She was now talking with Chanyeol in his room. The room Baekhyun didn’t have the courage to enter. He could hear Jiyeon begging Chanyeol to take her back, that she was sorry for freaking out leaving him. 

“You loved me Chanyeol.”

“I did”

After hearing that he went to his room. He knew he was nothing but a hindrance in Chanyeol’s life. 

_ “our start was not right. This was all a big mistake.” Of course I am just a mistake. _

His mother was just a fling for his father and he was a mistake. So when she left him in the Byun mansion, he knew his position in the house. He tried everything to be a part of the family, but his efforts only met silence.

He heard the front get closing and then there was only silence. Silence is what he always got. When he first fell of his cycle, when he first got into trouble for pranking a teacher, when he got run over by a car and ended up in the hospital for 1 month, or when he became the school prefect, topped his college or when he shared his life goals all he met with was silence. No discussion, no questions, just silence. As if he was invisible. No matter what he did no one really paid attention to him, only silence. The only one who accepted him was Jongin. He was his safe place. 

Mr Byun provided him all the necessities like any other child he was sponsoring. He always craved for his approval. So when He asked him to marry Chanyeol in his sister’s place he didn’t think twice. His father asked for something for the first time and he wanted to give it to him. He knew this marriage was just for show. This is why falling for Chanyeo was never his plan. But heart has its own way to do things. So here he is, feeling miserable and pathetic, crying for someone who will never hear his cries. To whom he was just a mistake or so he thought.

When you are in self doubt you can not see the truth as it is hidden behind insecurities. This is what happened to Baekhyun also. He left the next day.

  
  


Chanyeol was shocked when he saw Jiyeon. He didn’t understand why she was there. All the past memories flooded back. So when Jiyeon asked to talk he knew this needs to be done first. So he did have a talk.

“You loved me Chanyeol.”

“I did”

“Then why can’t we get back together?”

“Because I loved you, no I thought I loved you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jiyeon I don’t love you. I am sorry.”

After Jiyeon left Chanyeol went to talk to Baekhyun but the latter was sleeping. So he didn’t disturb him. 

The next morning he woke up earlier than usual to have breakfast with Baekhyun. He has done this few times already. He tries to be discreet to not scare the other away. But he was met with silence. Something was off. He went to check on Baekhyun. But all he could find was a letter.

_ “Dear Channie, _

_ Oh how I wanted to call you like this, but nevermind, in this letter I can do that right? I want to tell you a story, please read it.  _

_ You know the first time I met you, I was mesmerized. Our family was having dinner and you came late. Oh God! Your flustered face was so damn handsome. Don’t get me wrong you are always handsome, but that day you looked like a prince. And I was happy that my sister was going to have a prince in her life. Though I was a little jealous to be honest. But I knew that I don’t deserve a fairy tale and I am okay with it. I was happy that you considered me as your friend, even if it was just because of my sister, I was happy. I was your friend right? I hope I was, at least before all of this. So back to my story. You were just perfect, so perfect that sometimes I wondered are you a dream? You were in fact a dream to me. You were my sister’s destiny and my deepest secret.  _

_ Then She had to leave. I know you don’t believe me but I really don’t know why and where she went. She just left me a note saying she found happiness. And always I just wanted one thing for her and that was her true happiness. So I let her go. And when I was asked to marry you I didn’t hesitate. Because this was the only way to prove my worth to my father. I was only worthy of being a substitute, not the main lead. And I was okay with it, after all this is what I deserve right? _

_ But these past few months made me forget all of these. I started to believe that my worth is more than just a substitute. Because you treated me with so much respect and care no one ever did. So thank you for making me feel important. Even if it was just out of courtesy I appreciate this.Thank you Channie. I was happy. I really was happy. I was so happy that I started to dream about something impossible. I started to dream of a family, a family with you. Me, you and our son. I always wanted a son. I started to dream of a happy life where I am loved and allowed to love.  _

_ But I know how ridiculous this dream was. I forgot that I was not your dream. Your dream was someone else, you dreamed your family with someone else. You wanted a loving daughter like Jiyeon. I forgot. And I am really sorry for forgetting this. I am sorry for being a mistake in your life. I am sorry that I am your biggest regret. I am sorry.  _

_ I hope now you will be happy. Now you won’t have to compromise anything ever again. I hope you will achieve your dream of a perfect family. I am sorry for everything.  _

_ But the only thing I'm not sorry about is that I love you. I liked you before but now I love you. I know I am not allowed to but I do. I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable but it is okay, you will not see me again so I can say this now.  _

_ Be happy my love. _

_ Baekhyun” _

  
  
  


Baekhyun was gone like wind. No one in the Byun household knew where he was, they didn't even care about him it seemed. They were just happy to have their daughter back. Chnayeol tried contacting Jongin but he was also not responding. Chanyeol tried hard to look for him but whenever he got to know about his whereabouts it was always after he moved. Chanyeol once went to London as he heard he was there for London fashion week but turned out Baekhyun didn’t attend the program. This went for almost a year when Chanyeol stopped looking for him. After all, how long can a person wait right? 

This is how their story ended. Or so they thought.

  
  



	12. Chapter 11: Endings, Beginnings

It has been five years since Baekhyun left Seoul. He never came back in these years. There was no reason to. But now he was forced to come back for the wedding. He was at the altar waiting for the bride. It was like a deja vu, the only difference was that he was not walking down the aisle. He was so nervous, his palms were sweating, his heart was beating so fast.

“Baby why are you nervous?”

“It is a big day. What do you want me to do?”

“Come on, people will think you are getting married.”

“Shut up Nini. I am your best man. I have every right to be nervous. Oh my god look at her she is gorgeous.”

The wedding went without any problem. Everything went well. He was now attending the guests.

“Baekhyun”

“Yes Areum”

“I wanted to meet with my dad’s partner. He is Mr Park and he is..”

“Baekhyun….”

“Chanyeol”

Baekhyun knew the chances of meeting Chanyeol was there but he was not ready for it. The first thing that came into his mind was to run away and so he did, but Jongin stopped him.

“Why are you running away?”

“Nini please. I am not ready.”

“You never will be if you keep doing this.”

“Please” Baekhyun didn’t realise he was crying.

“Look, you need closure. Go talk to him. For me. Please baby.”

So this is how he found himself with Chanyeol in his hotel room. This reminded him of his wedding night.

_ Come on Baekhyun what the hell are you thinking _

“Baekhyun”

“Hi. Long time.”

“Baekhyun”

“How have you been? I am sorry I couldn’t keep in touch. I was busy with..”

“New launch, new brand, busy roaming the world.”

“How… how do you know?”

“Wanna guess?”

Baekhyun stood up from his bed and so did Chanyeol.

“What do you want, Chanyeol?”

“Five years, five freaking years, and you are asking what do I want? How about you start with an apology?”

“Apology?”

“Yes”

“For what?”

“You are just impossible Baek. for what? For what you say? Think about it.”

“Chanyeol why are you being like this?”

“Maybe because the person I have been looking for for the past five years is in front of me. May be because this person left me without telling me my fault or may be I fucking missed this person.”

“Chanyeol.”

“What? A letter? A letter Baekhyun? Did those five months mean nothing? Did I mean nothing to you? How could you? How could you leave like that?”

“I didn’t have any choice.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t bear to see you with someone else.”

“Why?”

“Because I...I love you.” 

Baekhyun was looking at the ground so he didn’t notice Chanyeol approaching him. When he felt Chanyeol’s hand on his cheeks he looked at the said man. But he was not prepared for the kiss that followed. Chanyeol kissed him. 

“This is how you should confess. Not through a paper. Not when you are leaving.”

“What does this mean?”

“What do you want it to be?”

“Chanyeol”

“How can you be a CEO when you can’t even make the right decisions?” And there it was the smile that Baekhyun fell for.

“Byun Baekhyun I love you. You were never a substitute for me, you are the only one. Thank you for letting me know what love is. I cannot think about my life without you. The past years were hell and I never want to live that again. So please don’t leave me ever again.”

After that heartfelt confession they talked, for the first time without any inhibition. They talked about their insecurities, their past. Baekhyun got to know that Chanyeol refused Jiyeon that day and he was about to propose Baekhyun. Chanyeol got to know how Bakhyun lived in the past years. And they got to know how their love was still there, unchanged, unfaltered. 

“Channie where are you taking me?”

“Just a little more love. Keep your eyes closed.”

“Now open.”

Baekhyun opened his eyes. He could not believe it. The room was decorated with lilac and lilies, candles lit the whole room. And in the center were petals forming ‘Be Mine’. And who was Baekhyun to say no to Chanyeol. 

  
  


Baekhyun was sitting on Chanyeol’s lap. His mouth was never leaving the other’s. Their hands were relentlessly searching each other’s skin. The clothes came off, and they fell back on the bed. Baekhyun was still on top of Chanyeol, kissing every inch of him. Chanyeol was worshipping the beauty Baekhyun was. Their hands kept on going until no place of their bodies was left untouched. Theys basked in each other's scent and warmth. When Chanyeol entered his lover, he could feel the warmth surrounding his whole being. The tears on the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes were indication of the pleasure and love he was receiving. With each thrust the room filled with moans. When they both came down from their high the exhaustion didn’t stop them from saying their I love yous. The night indeed with tangled limbs and mixed breaths, marking the start of a new journey. They both were in each other's embrace. They both were home. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
